


In Which Coulson Invests in the Circus

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Greatest Showman AU, M/M, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: The man step forward toward him, seeming to ignore the grit and grime that plagued the backstage. “Coulson.” He held out a hand.Clint eyed him curiously, but shook it. “Barton.”“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” And it looked like he believed it too, which was a novel experience for Clint. “I’m the new investor Mr. Barnum brought in. He may have mentioned me?”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: AU-gust 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	In Which Coulson Invests in the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 25, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/627488873004630016/au-gust-25-circus-au)

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

Clint looked up from inspecting his bow to see a man in a suit standing about twenty feet from him. It was early in the day, so most of the performers hadn’t arrived yet, but that didn’t stop the man from looking out of place among the dust and debris.

“I’m not sure we have,” Clint said, getting to his feet. He smoothed his fingers over Tabitha’s curves as he stood, until he was holding her with one hand, his grip relaxed.

The man step forward toward him, seeming to ignore the grit and grime that plagued the backstage. “Coulson.” He held out a hand.

Clint eyed him curiously, but shook it. “Barton.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” And it looked like he believed it too, which was a novel experience for Clint. “I’m the new investor Mr. Barnum brought in. He may have mentioned me?”

That did sound familiar. “I think he said something like that. I can’t say I was paying much attention.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” Coulson said with a twitch at the corner of his mouth that might have been a smile. His eyes lit up as they dropped to his bow. “Are you an archer?”

“Sure am,” Clint said proudly. He ran his hands over Tabitha’s curves, bringing her more fully into view. He’d spent enough time caring for her that she practically glowed in the filtered daylight.

“She’s beautiful,” Coulson said, sounding genuine.

Clint preened under the praise. “My partner’s around here somewhere. We’ve got an archery and knife throwing act we’re putting together.” He hesitated for the barest moment. “You’re welcome to hang around and watch if you want.” Under the weight of Coulson’s blue eyes, he added, “See if your investment was a good idea.”

Coulson’s answering smile was small, but looked real enough. “I’m sure it was, but all the same I’d love to watch you work.”

Something about the look in his eyes or the way the smile creased the lines on his face made Clint’s mouth go dry.

It was a terrible idea. An absolutely terrible idea for so many reasons. Not least of which was that Tasha was going to kill him if he got them kicked out of Barnum’s show.

Not to mention that someone like Coulson, with his money and suits, wouldn’t be interested in risking any of it by seeing how long he could pin Clint against the pile of crates in the corner before anyone came looking. No matter how much Clint might enjoy it.

Some of what Clint was thinking must have shown on his face, but instead of closing off, Coulson’s smile grew wider and more smug. Clint wanted to _taste_ it, which was _not_ a productive train of thought.

He cast around wildly for something else to say, his grip twisting on his bow. “My partner,” he said desperately. _That_ shuttered Coulson’s expression. Clint had thought this was the response he wanted, but it turned out to be much more devastating than he had anticipated. “She’s more like my sister. Family,” he explained quickly, trying to salvage the silent understanding that had been growing between them.

Coulson raised an eyebrow at that, but before he could speak, Natasha appeared as if by magic at Clint’s elbow.

“The Wheelers are finishing up,” she told him. She took one glance at Coulson, which - knowing Tasha - was probably all she needed to know everything that had just happened. “If you mess this up, I don’t promise to miss,” she told Clint firmly, and he knew she was talking about more than their act.

He tried not to think of her deadly accuracy with throwing knives. “I’ll be there,” he promised, deliberately not reading into her comment.

Natasha gave him a half-frown that promised retribution before she vanished again as suddenly as she had arrived.

Clint looked back at Coulson, who seemed to have taken the whole exchange in stride. “We’re going to be practicing in the ring as soon as the Wheelers are done with the trapeze equipment,” he explained. “If you still wanted to watch, I could show you where the best seats in the house are.” He tried not to make it a question.

Coulson smiled again, and his eyes were warm. “I’d love that.”


End file.
